callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Wunderfizz
Der Wunderfizz is a Perk-a-Cola machine featured in the maps Origins, Der Eisendrache, Gorod Krovi and Revelations, as well as the remastered versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, and Ascension. It gives the player a random perk bottle for 1500 points and works much like the Mystery Box, only allowing so many uses before a teddy bear appears and relocates it to a different area. While the Mystery Box uses a blue light to show its location, Der Wunderfizz is continuously being struck by a bolt of lightning allowing players to see its location. The machine can be used to obtain more than four perks, but only through use of the extra perk slot power up. The icon for this machine is a question mark. It should be noted that perks that are not obtainable from their direct machines have a higher chance of being obtained in this fashion (Electric Cherry, Deadshot Daiquiri and PhD Flopper in Black Ops II), with the exception of Mule Kick (Which is a machine on both maps, has a higher chance of being obtained) and Widow's Wine (Although very rare on the Der Eisendrache, it is possible to obtain it.) Locations Origins *Starting room/Generator 1 *Generator 2 *Speed Cola/Generator 3 *Juggernog/Generator 4 *Stamin-up/Generator 5 *Generator 6 Der Eisendrache * In the supply room, next to the Vesper wall buy. * Inside Richtofens' room. * Below the clocktower, next to a landing pad. * In the Silo, in adjacent from the Wundersphere. * In the top left corner of the control room when coming in from the Upper Courtyard. Gorod Krovi * Beside the damaged wall that leads to the Supply Depot room. * In the Dragon Command Center, in the right room after walking up the stairs, near the Bowie Knife. * In the third floor of the Department Store. Revelations * To the right of the lower door leading into Kino der Toten from Der Eisendrache. * In the hallway leading from the test tubes to the Jump Pad to Mob of the Dead in Verrückt. * In the trenches leading to Origins from the spawn room. * Atop the mound in Origins, across from a Mystery Box location. Nacht Der Untoten *Upstairs, next to the stairs that lead to the 'Help' room. Verrückt *Left Upstairs, across from a Mystery Box location. Shi No Numa *At the right when entering Storage. Kino Der Toten *At the stage, by the Gobblegum machine and the Mystery Box location. Acsension *By the Turret, across from the door that leads to Stamin-Up. Obtainable Perks Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Double Tap Root Beer *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Mule Kick *Electric Cherry *Speed Cola *Juggernog *Quick Revive Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Juggernog * Double Tap Root Beer * Quick Revive * Speed Cola * Mule Kick * Stamin-Up * Deadshot Daiquiri * Electric Cherry (only on Der Eisendrache, Gorod Krovi, Origins, & Revelations) * Widow's Wine Gallery Der Wunderfizz BO2.png|Der Wunderfizz in Black Ops II Teddy_Bear_Bottle_BOII.png|The teddy bear bottle that moves the orb, seen in Black Ops II Wunderfizz BO3.png|Der Wunderfizz in Black Ops III Teddy_Bear_Bottle_BOIII.png|The teddy bear bottle that moves the orb, seen in Black Ops III Trivia *Like the Mystery Box, when the teddy bear is obtained, the Der Wunderfizz will move to a different location. The player will also have their points refunded. ** When approaching an empty Wunderfizz machine, a text pop-up will appear that says "Wunderfizz Orb is available at a different location". *In Origins, it is possible to obtain all nine perks from the Wunderfizz machine by digging up orange glowing dig sites with the Golden Shovel while in Zombie Blood. The player will receive an empty perk bottle power up and will be available to get another perk from the Wunderfizz machinehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGXhqyKEDE0. *In solo, Der Wunderfizz can give the player Quick Revive, even if they have already used their three revives. **Note, however, that this is extremely rare, and counting on it is not a smart idea. **It should also be noted that getting Quick Revive in this fashion counts as being used, causing the player to only have one less revive from the machine assuming they had any uses left. *The Teddy Bear for Der Wunderfizz appears as a light blue bottle with the teddy bear on the label. *In the remastered maps except Origins, Der Wunderfizz will only give players perks that are not from the map, if the player aquires all of the perks from the Der Wunderfizz, it will not be interacted with. **In Nacht Der Untoten, it will not give the player Mule Kick. **In Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Kino Der Toten, it will only give the player Stamin-Up, Widow's Wine, and Deadshot Daiquiri. **In Ascension, it will only give the player Double Tap, and Deadshot Daiquri. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas